Mystery of the Dead Child
by Padmini92
Summary: No pairing, purely investigative.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I have written this story few years back, and posted in India-Forums. A friend of mine requested me to post it in FF too. So here it is.

Mystery of The Dead Child

A bus was going through a busy road. Inside the bus, two girls were talking.

1st girl- aaj kitna bhid hai na!

2nd girl- is bus mein toh humesha aisa hi hota hai. Phir bhi, humein baithne ko toh mil gaya!

1st girl- woh toh hai!

Suddenly she felt something under her heels. She looked under the seat.

1st girl- arre yeh keya!

2nd girl- keya hua Natasha?

Natasha- dekh na, yahan pe ek bag pada hua hai! Nitika, zara conductor ko bulana!

Nitika- haan. Conductor! Conductor!

Conductor- keya hua madam?

Nitika- yeh dekho, yahan pe yeh bag kahanse aya?

Conductor- bag!

Now other passengers were also trying to see.

An aged person- arre, yeh bag toh ussi admike pass tha na, jo thodi der pahle yahan baitha tha?

Conductor- haan saab, lagta toh wohi bag hai. Par woh isse yahan chodke kyun gaya ? shayed bhul gaya hoga. Koi baat nehi, main isse police station mein jama karwa dunga. And he came to pick it up.

Natasha- nehi! Rukho!

Con- keya huya madam?

Natasha- Newspaper nehi padte keya? Aise pada hua koi bhi samanko hath nehi lagana chahiye. Andar bomb ho sakta hai!

People were scared after hearing this. "Bomb!"

Another person- haan, bilkul ho sakta hai! Phir toh humein CID ko bulana chahiye!

Others- haan haan, jaldi bulao!

At Abhijeet's house-

Duo is busy in packing their luggage.

Daya- Abhijeet, achanak tum yeh bahar ghumne jane ka plan kaise bana liya?

Abhijeet- arre yaar, badi mushkilse do dino ki chutti mili hai! Toh main ne socha, pura din ghar baithe rahne se bahtar, kahin ghumne jate hai!

Daya- waise hum ja kahan rahe hai?

Abhijeet- Lonar. Mumbai se baas 14 km. par bohot achhi jaga hai.

Daya- Lonar' haan naam toh suna hai. Wahan pe lake hai na?

Abhijeet- haan. Lake aur temples ke liye hi famous hai. Mere ek dost ka bunglow hai wahan. Yeh do din hum wahi rukhnewale hai.

Daya- hm. par agar ACP sir'

He didn't complete the sentence, Abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhijeet- lo, shaytan ka naam liya aur shaytan hazir! ACP sir ka hi phone hai!

He received the call.

Abhijeet- yes sir? Kahan? Oh.. ok, ok sir, hum abhi aate hai. And he disconnected it.

Daya- keya huya?

Abhi- aur keya! Ho gaya sara plan barbaad. Goregaon ki taraf janewali bus mein ek bag pada huya mila hai. Shayed uske andar bomb hai.

Daya- phir toh humein abhi jana padega.

Abhi- haan, keya kare! Duty toh pahle hai na! chalo.

3rd Scene:-

CID team is present at the spot. ACP, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy and Kajal.

ACP- Freddy, tumne bomb squad walo ko toh bulaya na?

Freddy- haan sir, main ne phone kar diya. Woh log bas aate hi honge.

ACP- thik hai. Tum aur Kajal in logonko safe distance par leke jao.

Freddy- yes sir.

And they took the people away from the spot. Just then two men from bomb squad, arrived. After checking the bag, they said,

Bomb Squad Person- ismein bomb nehi hai sir!

ACP- bomb nehi hai! Thik hai, tumlog ja sakte ho. Thanks.

The people left. Trio started investigation.

ACP- Daya, bag ko bahar nikalo.

Daya- yes sir.

And he pulled the bag from under the seat.

Daya- bag kafi bhari lag raha hai sir.

ACP- kholo isse.

Daya opened the bag, and everyone shocked.

Abhijeet- O my God! Itni choti bachhi ki laash!

Daya- Sir, isse dekhke toh lagta hai, iska umar 1 saal bhi nehi hoga! Itni choti bachhiko, koi kaise maar sakta hai?

ACP- wohi to! Ajkal logo mein insaniyat naam ki koi cheez hi nehi bachi hai! Par woh jo koi bhi hai, usse hum saza dilwakar hi chodenge! Dekho zara, iski maut hui kaise.

Abhijeet- sir, body pe kahin bhi koi chot ka nishan nehi hai. Na hi gale mein ungliyon ke nishan hai! Ho sakta hai, isse kafi der se is bag ke andar rakha gaya ho, aur saans rukhne ki wajese iski maut hui ho!

ACP- haan. Ho sakta hai! Ek kaam karo, laash ko forensic lab bhejwa do. Aur in logon se us aadmi ke bare mein puchtach karo, jo yeh bag yahan chodke gaya.

Duo- yes sir.

Daya and Freddy were crossing the conductor and driver, when Abhijeet and Kajal were talking to the passengers.

Daya- tumne us admiko dekha tha na? use phirse dekhoge toh pahchan loge?

Conductor- nehi sir, uska chehra toh thikse nehi dekha. Itne sare passengers hote hai bus mein, har kisika chehra yaad rakhna muskil hai.

A lady passenger- sir, main ne use dekha. Mujhe uska chehra bhi yaad hai.

Abhijeet- good! Dikhta kaisa tha woh?

Lady- sir, uski lambi dari aur muche bhi thi! Usne sarpe cap aur bada sa sunglasses pahan rakha tha.

Kajal- sunglasses aur cap' sir kahin iska matlab'

Abhijeet- haan kajal, mujhe bhi yehi lag raha hai. Woh admi bhes badalkar aaya tha! Phir toh uska sketch banwane ka jyada fayda nehi hai. Phir bhi, tum inko bureau lekar jao, aur us admi ka sketch banwao.

Kajal- yes sir.

She left with the lady.

Daya- Abhijeet!

Abhijeet- haan Daya! Kuch pata chala?

Daya- waise toh us admika chehra in logonko yaad nehi hai, par woh kahan pe utra, yeh pata chal gaya.

Abhijeet- achha! Toh phir chalo, wahin jakar pata karte hai.

At Forensic Lab.

ACP, Freddy and Kajal entered. sat putting his head down.

ACP- Salunkhe, keya huya? Aise kyun baitha hai?

Salunkhe- yaar ACP, meri samajh mein yeh nehi aa raha ki log itna zalim kaise ho sakta hai? Itni si bachhi ne kisika keya bigada tha? Yaar, aaj bhi jab aise chote bachho ki laash dekhta hoon, badi taqlif hoti hai dilko.

ACP patted his shoulders an said, " yaar taqlif toh humein bhi hoti hai. Par woh jo koi bhi hai, hum usse saza jarur dilwange! Ab batao, iski maut kaise hui?

Salunkhe- haan. Isse bohot sari neend ki goliyan pila di gayi, dudh mein milake. Maut kareeb kal raat 1baje hui hai.

ACP- achha, aur us bagse kuch pata chala?

Salunkhe- haan, Dr. Tarika check kar rahi hai,.

ACP- Freddy, kuch pata chala ki yeh bachhi hai kaun?

Freddy- nehi sir, missing person's bureau se toh kuch pata nehi chala. Pichle 1 mahine mein kisine itni choti bachhi ke gayeb hone ka report nehi likhwai!

ACP- badi ajeeb baat hai! Is bachhi ko dekhke toh lagta hai ki achhe gharse hai! Aisa nehi ki sadak chhap hai! Phir iske maa-baap ne report kaise nehi likhwai!

Kajal- sir, ho sakta hai ki ise kidnap kar liya gaya! Aur kidnappers ne iske maa-baapko daraya ho, ta ki woh police mein report na kare!

Freddy- par pata kaise chalega sir?

ACP- pata toh kahin na kahin se lag hi jayga Freddy!

Tarika- sir!

ACP- haan Tarika!

Tarika- sir, is bag ke uparse do logon ke finger-prints mile hai. Unmeinse ek toh humare record mein hai, par dusre ke bare mein abhitak pata nehi chala.

ACP- achha! woh finger-print kiska hai, jo record mein hai?

Tarika- sir, kisi Jagat naam ka admi hai. Chori ke iljam mein 3saal tak andar tha sir. Par 1saal pahle chut gaya. Aur sir, is bag ke andar 1 gold-chain mila hai. Isi bachhi ka hai shayed.

ACP- gold-chain! Dikhao zara!

Tarika handed over a small gold-chain with a locket to him.

Kajal- sir, is locket ka design dekhiye! Bohot hi alag type ka design hai. Isse hum pata laga sakte hai ki yeh kahan se banwaya gaya.

ACP- Freddy, 1 kaam karo. Pata karo ki yeh Jagat kahan milega! Aur kajal, tum is chain ke bare mein pata karo. Yeh kahan se kharida gaya tha, kise kharida tha, pata karo.

Freddy & Kajal- Yes sir!

At ACP's Cabin:-

ACP was checking some files. Daya entered.

Daya- sir, us chain ke bare mein pata chal gaya. Zaveri Bazar mein ek jeweler hai, Dhiren naaam hai uska. Yeh chain usike dukan mein banaya gaya. Kisi Radhika naam ki aurat ne apni beti ke liye yeh chain banwai thi, 3 mahine pahle.

ACP- is Radhika ka address mila?

Daya- haan sir. Uske ghar ka phone number bhi mil gaya. Kajal ne phone karke, Radhika ke pati Anuj ko bureau bulaya.

ACP- bohot bura lagta hai Daya, is tarah kisi maa-baap ko unke bachhe ki maut ka khabar sunana! Keya beet rahi hogi unlogon par!

Daya- haan sir, magar keya kare! Humara toh kaam hi aisa hai!

ACP- hm. Aur us Jagat ka keya huya?

Daya- uske bare mein bhi jald pata chal jayga sir! Humne apne sare khabriyon ko laga diya!

ACP- good. Aur woh admi, jo bag chodke gaya tha?

Daya- nehi sir, uske bare mein abhitak kuch pata nehi chala. Woh jis bus-stop par utra, hum gaye the wahan. Uska sketch dikhakar logon se poochtach kee, par kisine use nehi pahchana.

ACP- Daya, mujhe toh lagta hai ki wohi Jagat hai! Jagat ka photo hai na humare record mein? Yeh sketch us photo ke sath match karke dekho.

Daya- yes sir.

He did that and said,

Daya- sir, match ho gaya!

ACP- good! Matlab, ab humein pahle us Jagat ko pakadna hai!

Kajal entered.

Kajal- sir!

ACP- haan kajal! Keya huya?

Kajal- sir, Radhika ke pati Anuj aya hai. Humne use, Nisha ki maut ke bare mein bata diya.

Daya- us bachhi ka naam Nisha hai?

Kajal- haan sir.

ACP- chalo, is Anuj se baat karte hai.

Anuj sat in front of the blue table, putting his head down. Abhijeet and Freddy stood beside him.

ACP- Anuj!

Anuj- sir, yeh sab kisne kiya sir? Kisne mara meri bacchi ko?

ACP (patting his shoulder)- Anuj, sambhalo apne appko! Hum wada karte hai ki, jisne bhi tumhari beti ka khoon kiya, hum use kadi se kadi saza dilwange!

Anuj- ab usse keya fayda sir? Meri beti wapas toh nehi ayegi!

ACP- haan, par' keya tum nehi chahte ki tumhari beti ka qatil pakda jay?

Anuj- zarur chahte hai sir! Usko toh narak mein bhi jaga nehi milegi! (he started weeping)

ACP (trying to console him)- toh uske liye tumko humari madat karni hogi! Achha, yeh batao, ki keya tumhe kisipe shaq hai? Kaun kar sakta hai aisa?

Anuj- nehi sir! Meri toh kisike sath koi dushmani nehi hai! Phir koi mere sath aisa kyun karega?

ACP- achha, yeh sab huya kaise? Matlab Nisha gharse gayeb kaise hui? Aur kab?

Anuj- sir, woh gharse gayeb nehi hui! Parsho subah meri patni Radhika humari dono betiyan, Chaya aur Nisha ko lekar apne mayke chali gayi. Goa mein!

Freddy- matlab, Radhika aur Chaya abhi Goa mein hai? Toh phir, Nisha ka khoon yahan Mumbai mein kaise huya?

Anuj- pata nehi sir!

ACP- dekho Anuj, saaf saaf batao ki baat keya hai?

Anuj- sir, asal mein porsho Radhika aur mere bich kisi baat ko lekar jhagda ho gaya tha. Main gusse mein bahar chala gaya. Jab shamko wapas aaya, toh woh tino ghar pe nehi thi. Mujhe laga, ki Goa chali gayi hogi. Pahle bhi ek-do baar aisa kiya usne. Main bhi bohot gusse mein tha, isliye main ne use phone nehi kiya. Tabse uska bhi koi phone nehi aaya. Main ne ek baar call karne ki koshish kee baad mein, magar uska phone switch off aa raha tha.

Abhijeet- matlab do din ho gaye, tumhari biwi aur bachhe gharse gayeb hai? Aur yeh baat tum ab bata rahe ho?

Daya- tumko pata kaise chala ki Radhika Goa gayi hai? Kahin aur bhi toh ja sakti hai?

Anuj- aur kahan jaygi sir? Mumbai mein toh uska koi dost ya rishtedaar nehi rahte! Mere padosi ne bataya ki usne Radhika ko subah 10- 10.30 baje gharse jate huye dekha. Mujhe laga apne mummy-papa ke paas hi gayi hogi! Gussa thanda hote hi, wapas aa jaygi!

Daya- aur tum yeh sochkar, aaramse baith gaye! Kamal ke admi ho tum! Tumhari biwi-bachhe do dinse gayeb hai, aur tumne pata karne ki koshish bhi nehi kee, ki woh kahan hai, kis haal mein hai! So sakta hai ki unko bhi kuch ho gaya ho!

Anuj- aisa mat boliye sir! Aaplog kuch bhi kijiye, par mujhe meri Radhika aur meri bacchi lauta dijiye!

ACP- kajal, Goa mein phone karke pucho, ki Radhika apne papa ke ghar ayi hai, ya uska koi phone aya tha! Anuj, number do us gharka!

Anuj- sir, 190499627.

Kajal left and returned after a few minutes.

Kajal- sir, Radhika ki mummy ka kahena hai, ki pichle 1 mahine mein na to Radhika Goa ayi hai, na hi uska koi phone aya.

ACP- suna! Yeh sab tumhari laparwahi ki wajese huya!

Anuj- mujhse galati ho gayi sir! Main ne swapne mein bhi nehi socha ki aisa ho sakta hai! Sir, woh dono thik toh hogi na?

Abhijeet- dekho Anuj, hum apni tarafse puri koshish karenge, unhe sahi salamat wapas lane ki! Abhi tum ghar jao. Agar woh dono kidnapped hai, toh ho sakta hai kidnappers ne ransom ke liye phone kare! Agar aisa huya, toh humein batana.

Anuj- jee sir.

And Anuj left.

Daya- sir, mujhe yeh Anuj kuch gadbad lag raha hai!

ACP- haan Daya, lagta hai woh kuch chupa raha hai humse!

Kajal- par sir, uski apni beti ka khoon se uska koi connection toh nehi ho sakta!

ACP- haan kajal, phir bhi kuch toh gadbad hai! Khair, pahle hum yeh sochte hai ki Radhika aur Chaya ke sath keya huya hoga!

Abhijeet- sir, do din ho gaye, kisine ransom ke liye phone nehi kiya! Agar yeh kidnap hai, toh mujhe nehi lagta, ki yeh kidnap paison ke liye kiya gaya!

Kajal- sir, aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki, ransom ka phone aaya, par Anuj ne humein nehi bataya! Aksar log apne pariwaar ki safety ke liye aisa karta hai!

Daya- nehi kajal! Ab uski beti ki maut ho chuki hai! Aise mein log police ko sab sach bata dete hai! Aur waise bhi, is Anuj ke paas itna paisa bhi kahan hai! Ransom ke liye kidnapping bade businessman ya us type ke logon ka hota hai, jinke paas bohot paise ho!

Freddy- sir, Anuj kah raha tha ki uska kisise koi dushmani nehi hai! Matlab koi usse badla lene ke liye bhi yeh nehi kiya!

ACP- ho sakta hai ki Anuj jhooth bol raha ho! Freddy, tum aur Vivek zara is Anuj ke bare mein pata karo! woh keya karta hai, kahan jata hai, kis kis se milta hai, sab pata karo!

Freddy- yes sir!

Daya- aur ek baat ho sakti hai sir!

ACP- keya?

Daya- ho sakta hai, yeh sab kisi Woman ya child trafficking racket ka kaam ho!

ACP (raised eyebrow)- is Jagat ko uthao Daya, kahin se bhi! Yehi batayega, sach keya hai!


	2. Chapter 2

A busy road:

Daya's car stopped beside a news-paper stall.

Daya- ek newspaper dena!

Newspaper Guy- Jee saab.

He came and handed over a newspaper to him. While Daya was taking out his purse, he said in lower voice:

Newspaper guy- saab, yeh jagat jab ek saal pahle jail se chuta, tab ekdam kangal tha! Pata nehi pichle kuch mahino mein kahanse bohot paisa aa gaya iske paas! Ajkal Mumbai mein zyada rahta nehi hai, par jab bhi aata hai, bohot paisa udata hai!

Daya- kahan milega yeh?

N.G- saab, abhi woh Mumbai mein hi hai! Rangeela bar mein milega woh Aapko. Shamko wahin pe rahta hai.

A bar (description is not necessary, this type of bars are shown often in CID.)

Daya and Abhijeet entered. They were looking for Jagat.

Abhijeet- Daya!

Daya- haan Abhijeet!

Abhijeet- woh raha Jagat! Us kone ke table mein.

Daya- chalo!

Duo came and stood beside Jagat's table.

Daya- pee le jagat! Baad mein nehi milega.

Jagat- kyun nehi milega bhai? Stock khatam ho gaya keya?

Abhijeet- stock ka toh pata nehi! Par jail mein yeh sharab ka arrangement nehi hai na!

Jagat (now he looked at them)- jail! Kaun ho tumlog?

Abhijeet- hum aapke sasuralwale hai! CID!

Jagat- CID! Par main ne keya kiya?

Abhijeet- achha! ek masum bachhi ka khoon kar diya, aur puch raha hai ki keya kiya!

Jagat- khoon! Main ne koi khoon nehi kiya!

And he tried to flee away, but was caught by Daya and got the famous tight slap.

CID Bureau:

Jagat sat on a chair. Trio and Sachin stood around him.

Jagat- main sach kah raha hoon saab, main ne kisika khoon nehi kiya! Mujhe toh mere boss ne kaha tha woh bag kisi bhid-bhad wali jaga mein chodne ke liye! Main bas utna hi kiya. Mujhe toh pata bhi nehi tha ki us bag mein keya hai!

ACP- achha! dekho kitna bhola hai bichara! Tum bas aise hi bagko bus mein chodke chale gaye? Use kholkar nehi dekha?

Jagat- nehi saab! Maan toh kiya tha dekhne ka, par Boss ne mana kiya tha, isiliye'

Abhijeet- yeh tumhare boss hai kaun? Aur dhanda keya hai tumlogon ka?

Jagat did not reply, so ACP shouted

ACP- Batao jaldi!

Jagat (low voice)- saab, trafficking.

Abhijeet- kis cheez ka?

Jagat- ladkiyon ka, aur kabhi kabhi bachho ka bhi!

ACP- sharam nehi aati? Itna ganda kaam krte huye?

Daya- Radhika aur uski betiyonko isiliye kidnap kiya na tumlogon ne?

Jagat- nehi saab! Main kisi Radhika ko nehi janta! Aur na hi hum ne kisiko kidnap kiya hai. Hum kidnapping ka karowaar nehi karte. Haan, dusre gangwaale zarur karte hai, par hum nehi! Usmein khatra zyada hai! Aur main toh bas agent hoon saab.

Daya- agent, matlab?

Jagat- saab main Rajasthan ka rahnewala hoon. Jaipur se 20 km dur hai mera gaon. Mera ghar-pariwar sab wohin hai. Aas-paas ke panchas gaon se ladkiyon ka khabar lana, aur unko Mumbai tak pohuncha dena hi mera kaam hai. Baad mein unke sath keya hota hai, mujhe nehi pata.

Daya- kitne dino se ho is line mein?

Jagat- 8 mahine se saab. Abhitak 4 ladkiyonko aise becha hai, boss mujhse bohot khush bhi hai.

Abhijeet- is gang mein aur kitne aise agent hai?

Jagat- main nehi janta saab. Par jaisa ki main Rajasthan ka agent hoon, usi tarah West Bengal mein, Bihar mein, U.P mein, Karnatak aur Tamil Nadu mein bhi boss ka agent hai. Wahan se bhi trafficking hota hai ladkiyon ka. Suna hai, Nepal aur Bangladesh mein bhi boss ne karowaar karne ki soch rahe hai.

ACP- achha yah batao, ki yeh trafficking ka kaam kaise karte ho tumlog?

Jagat- main ne jin ladkiyonko becha, un sabke sath shadi ka drama

Rachaya gaya tha. Garib ghar ki ladkiyan thi, jawan ho gayi magar maa-baap ke paas dahez dene ke liye paise nehi the, isliye shadi nehi ho rahi thi. Aise mein main rishta lekar gaya unke paas, unko manaya dusre shahar mein beti ki shadi karwane ke liye. Unse yeh bhi kaha ki shadi ka sara kharcha ladkewalo ka hai, aur shadi ho jane ke baad Mumbai pohuncha diya unko, bas.

Abhijeet- aur dulha?

Jagat- boss bhej dete hai. Is gang mein kuch log toh dulha banneke liye hi hai.

ACP- sab jaga aise hi hota hai keya trafficking?

Jagat- nehi saab. Kabhi kabhi garib ladkiyon ko achhi naukri ka lalach dekar bhi trafficking karte hai.

Daya- phir maa-baap ko pata nehi chalta ki unki beti ki shadi sirf ek drama tha?

Jagat- nehi saab. Kyunki jin ladkiyonka trafficking India ke kisi gaon mein hota hai, saal- do saal mein unko kuch dino ke liye aapne maa-baap ke ghar bhej diya jata hai. Tab uska chal-chalan, kapde-gahne dekhkar log usse jalte hai. Kisiko koi shaq bhi nehi hota.

Daya- aur woh khud kisiko kuch nehi batati?

Jagat- kaise batayegi saab? Agar woh bata degi ki asal mein uske sath keya huya toh shayed main pakda jaunga. Uske malik pakde jayenge. Kuch saalo ke liye jail chale jayenge. Par uska keya hoga? Keya uske maa-baap use wapas aapne ghar mein rakhenge? Keya samaj uspe ungli nehi uthayenge? Pahle se bhi bura haal ho jaygi. Nehi saab, gaon ki unpad ladkiyon mein itni himmat nehi hoti. Isliye woh chup rahti hain. Aur jinko Saudi Arabia mein bhej diya jata hai, unke maa-baap ko yehi pata chalta ki accident mein unki beti ki maut ho gayi. Aur agar kisiko sachhi pata chal bhi jata toh woh bhi badnami ke daar se chup hi rahte.

Abhijeet- Hai kaun tumhara boss?

Jagat- saab, mujhe unka asli naam nehi pata. Hum meinse kisiko bhi nehi pata! Hum sab unko Kobra kahte left shoulder par ek Kobra ka tattoo bana hai.

Abhijeet- achha! aur keya pata hai uske bare mein?

Jagat- aur kuch khas nehi saab! Woh mujhe baas ek-do baar hi mile the!

Daya- sir, lagta hai yeh Jagat aise nehi batanewala! Main kuch karoon?

Jagat- nehi saab, main sach kah raha hoon! Unse meri humesha phone par hi baat hoti hai! Woh bhi har baar alag alag number se. aur jab milte bhi hai, chere pe mask pahne hote hai!

ACP- Sachin, ek kaam karo. record mein dekho, is kobra ke bare mein kuch pata chalta hai keya!

Sachin- right sir!

Abhijeet- aur Jagat, yeh child trafficking kaise karte ho tumlog?

Jagat- saab, woh kaam main nehi karta. Jahantak mujhe pata hai, garib maa-baap ko yeh lalach dekar, ki unke bachho ko shahar mein achha kaam milega, padhai karneko milegi, unke bachho ko gaon se laya jata hai. Phir laga diya jata hai curpet industry mein, kheti ke kaam mein, ya phir ghar ke kaam-kaaj mein. Waise yeh kaam hum zyada nehi karte. Aur main toh sirf ladkiyon ka'

Daya- kitni zindegiyan barbaad kee hai tumlogon ne paiso ke lalach mein? Kitne paise milte hai yeh sab karke?

Jagat- woh toh saab, ladki pe depend karta hai. Agar 20-22 saal ki khubsurat ladki ho, toh tees se panchas hazar bhi mil jate hai agent ko. Warna, average to 10-15 hazar!

Duo looked at Jagat with disgust.

ACP- kahan milega tumhara boss?

Jagat- pata nehi saab. Mujhe jail mein ek admi mila tha, Ramesh naam tha uska. Usine mujhe boss ka pata diya. Main unse paheli baar Rangeela bar mein hi mila tha. Phir ek-do baar woh mere ghar aye the. Mumbai mein woh kahan rahte hai, mujhe kuch nehi maloom. Jab main Mumbai aata hoon, toh Pratap ji se milta hoon. Boss ka khas admi hai woh.

Sachin entered.

Sachin- sir, humare record mein is Kobra ka naam kahin bhi nehi hai. Shayed yeh aj tak pakde nehi gaye.

ACP( raised eyebrow)- ho sakta hai.

Daya- sir, is pratap ko hi pakad lete hai! Usse zarur pata chalega is Kobra ke bare mein.

ACP- nehi Daya! Yeh Kobra bohot hi chalak admi hai. Agar hum aise ek ek karke uske logon ko pakdenge, toh use pata chal jayga, aur woh hoshiyar ho jayga. Humein pure gang ko eksath pakadna hai. Ab humare paas yeh Jagat bhi toh hai. Yehi humein pohunchayga apne boss ke paas.

Abhijeet- woh kaise sir? Ise toh kuch khas nehi pata aapne boss ke bare mein!

ACP just smiled.

ACP's cabin:

ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy present.

Freddy- sir, humne Anuj ke saare padoshiyon se puchtach kee. Unmein se kisine bhi Radhika ya uski beti ko parsho bahar jate huye nehi dekha.

Abhijeet- matlab, Anuj ne humse jhooth bola?

Freddy- Haan sir. Aur, padoshi bata rahe the ki Anuj aur Radhika ke bich rishta bhi achha nehi tha. Dono humesha jhagadte rahte the. Par unlogon ne yeh bhi bataya ki galti shayed Radhika ki hi thi. Kyun ki, Anuj bohot hi shant aur hasmukh ladka hai. Dusron ke sath uska behaviour bohot hi achha hai. Par Radhika kabhi kisise thikse baat bhi nehi karti thi. Zyada gharse bhi nehi nikalti thi. Aur apne bachho ko toh ek pal bhi apne nazro se dur nehi jane deti. Isiliye log use zyada pasand nehi karte.

Abhijeet- woh jo bhi hai, Anuj ne humse jhooth kyun bola? Kaam keya karta hai yeh Anuj?

Freddy- sir, woh "Vardaan" hospital mein accountant hai.

ACP- Achha, toh Anuj se pucha tumlogon ne, ki usne jhooth kyun bola?

Freddy- nehi sir. Woh gharpe nehi tha. Aur uska phone bhi lag nehi raha hai.

ACP- hm. Yeh Anuj utna sidha-sadha admi nehi hai, jitna ki woh dikhta hai! Freddy, tumlog us hospital mein jao aur pata karo uske bare mein.

Freddy- yes sir.

And he left.

ACP- Abhijeet, is Radhika ka behaviour tumhe kuch ajeeb nehi laga?

Abhijeet- haan sir, jaise Freddy ne bataya, aisa lagta hai ki use kisise darr tha.

ACP- magar kisse? Aur kyun?


	3. Chapter 3

Rangeela bar:

Jagat entered with a tall, handsome person. The person had French-cut beard, his hair was grey, and he had a deep cut-mark beneath his right eye.

Jagat- chalo, Pratapji us 7number table pe baithe hai.

Both came near table number 7. A middle-aged man sat there, with long hair, beard and big black goggles.

Jagat- pratap ji!

Pratap- arre Jagat! Achha huya tu aa gaya! Yeh kisko le aaya sath mein?

Jagat- mera purana dost hai saab! Woh keya hai na, naqli note bananewale gang mein tha pahle. Par woh karowaar ajkal achha chal nehi raha hai! Khatra bohot badh gaya is line mein. Isiliye aapke paas le aaya. Agar koi naya kaam'aapko phone pe isike bare mein bata raha tha.

Pratap- hm. Waise tu lekar aaya hai, tujhpe varosa hai humein. Par humara kaam naqli note ke karowaar se alag hai, tu toh janta hai! Kar payga yeh?

Man- aap batake toh dekho saab! Aisa koi kaam nehi hai jo yeh Ravi kar nehi sakta!

Pratap- Ravi naam hai tera?

Ravi- haan saab.

Pratap- chal thik hai. Waise bhi humein admi ki jarurat hai. Urgent. Abhi 4-5 din pahle, humare do admiyon ki maut ho gayi encounter mein. Baad mein keya karna hai, yeh tujhe baad mein pata chal jayga. Philhaal, ek ladki se shadi karni hai.

Ravi- shadi? Par main toh shadisuda hoon!

Pratap- arre, asli shadi nehi hai. Bas drama karna hai. Baad mein samjhata hoon tujhe. Jagat, kal jo tere gaon se ladki ka chacha anewala tha, dulhe ko dekhne, uska keya huya?

Jagat- haan saab, woh aa rahe hai kal shamko.

Pratap- thik hai. Tujhe toh pata hi hai ki keya karna hai. Isko bhi sabkuch samjha dena. Dekh bhai, jo admi aayega, usko impress karna hai, samjha? aur tumlog kal shaam 6 baje se pahle mere ghar pohunch jana. Abhi main chalta hoon. Sab final ho jane ke baad, boss tujhe phone kar lenge.

And he left. Ravi and Jagat also came outside. Ravi took out a mobile and dialed a number. A person received the call.

Ravi- kaam ho gaya Abhijeet. Yeh Pratap maan gaya. Us waqt phone pe toh itna swaal puch raha tha, mujhe toh laga tha kahin plan fail na ho jay.

Abhijeet- sambhalke rahena Daya. Yeh log bohot hi khatarnak hai. Aur is number se dubara call mat karna, ok? Woh log tumpe nazar rakhe honge. Take care. All the best.

Daya- haan, main sambhal lunga. Tum chinta mat apna khyal rakhna. Bye.

Both disconnected the call.

A bunglaw. Jagat,Daya and an aged person sat in drawing-room. The aged man was in Rajasthani attire. Pratap entered.

Jagat- Pratap ji, yeh hai Raghuveer ji. Aur yeh Pratap ji hai. Dulhe ke bade bhai.

Both greeted each other, and Pratap asked the person to seat.

Raghuveer- yahaan aake toh dil khush ho gaya mera! Pahle to bohot hichkichahat tha, ki itni dur ladki ki shadi karwana thik rahegi ki nehi! Par yahaan apka ghar- karowaar dekhkar aur khas karke apke bhai se milkar meri sari chinta dur ho gayi. Main toh kabhi soch bhi nehi sakta tha ki meri bachhi itne bade ghar ki bahu banegi.

Pratap- arre, aap aise kyun kah rahe hai? Apki bhatiji toh bohot hi sundar hai. Isse bhi bade ghar mein rista ho sakta tha.

Raghuveer- haan, shakal-surat to achhi hai meri Champa ki, par paise kahan hai humare paas, dahej dene ke liye!

Pratap- uska chinta aap mat kijiye! Humein paison ki nehi, ek sundar aur susheel bahu ki zarurat hai. Shadi ka sara kharcha humara hai. Aap baas shadi ki tyari kijiye. Hum pandit ji se baat karte hai, jitni jaldi ho sake ek shuv muharat nikalwane ke liye.

Raghuveer- ji jarur.

Both greeted each other agin and Raghuveer left with Jagat.

Pratap- achha kaam kiya. Who budhha toh bohot hi impressed lag raha tha. Good!

Daya just smiled.

Pratap- achha, ab kaam ki baat sun. aj se 3din baad shadi ka muharat hai. Jagat aj raat ko phone karke bata dega use. Tu aur Jagat jayga. Jaipur se 20 km hai uska gaon. Shadi karke usi raat Jaipur janewali bus mein chadna. Dusre din subah 9baje ki flight hai. Boss ko time waist karna bilkul pasand nehi hai.

Daya- ji saab! Achha, is ladki ke sath phir keya kiya jayga?

Pratap- kyun bhai? Bohot phikar ho raha hai apni dulhan ka? Sirf photo hi toh dekha hai uska. Bas, ishq ho gaya?

Daya- arre nehi saab! Main toh baas aise hi pooch raha tha.

Pratap- is ladki ko Andhra ke ek gaon mein bheja jayga. Harvansh Thakur ke haveli mein. Unki gharwali bimar hai. Aur ghar ka kaam-kaaj bhi zyada ho gaya. Isiliye, ek naukrani chahiye. Pure 1lakh mil raha hai is kaam ke liye. Ladki bohot khubsurat hai na, isliye! Tujhe abhi 10 hazar milega is kaam ke liye. Baad mein, agar kaam achha kiya aur boss khush ho gaye, toh paise bhi zyada milega.

Daya- ji saab. matlab use Thakur saab ki biwi ka sewa karni hai us haveli mein?

Pratap- sewa toh karni hai! Thakurain ka bhi aur Thakur saab ki bhi.

And he started laughing. Daya also forced himself to laugh. Pratap didn't notice the hatred in his eyes.

CID bureau. ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy were busy with their work. Kajal entered.

Kajal- sir, Radhika ke mummy- papa aaye hai.

ACP- achha! andar le aao.

Kajal opened the door and signaled someone to come in. a middle-aged couple entered, the ladywas weeping.

Kajal- sir, yeh Hemant ji aur Kamla ji hai. main inko Nisha ke bare mein bata diya.

Abhijeet- aayiye, baithiye aaplog.

And gave them chairs.

ACP- dekhiye, jo huya, humein bhi bohot dukh hai uska. Hum wada karte hai ki Nisha ki khooni jald pakda jayga. Himmat rakhiye.

Kamla- mujhe pata tha, aisa hi kuch hoga! Usine kiya hai yeh sab!

Abhijeet- kisne, kisne kiya?

Kamla- Anuj ne!

Freddy- Anuj ne! yeh aap keya bol rahi hai? Anuj toh aapka damad hai na?

Hemant- Kamla, sach bata do. Ab chupane ka koi fayda nehi hai. Haan sir, Anuj hamara damad hai. Par meri beti ke sath uska rishta achha nehi tha. Humesha dono ke bich jhagde hote the. Anuj toh Radhika aur bachho ke upar bohot torture bhi karta tha. Kahin bar Radhika humare paas aa jati thi, apni betiyon ko lekar. Par hum samjha-bujhakar use wapas bhej dete the.

ACP- magar kyun? Jab apki beti par itna torture ho raha tha, toh kyun rakha aapne use us ghar mein?

Kamla- keya karte sir? Shadi ho jane ke baad, beti ko agar apne ghar bithake rakhte toh log keya kahte? Samaj mein keya ijjat rah jati humari? Aur phir humne socha, jhagde kiske ghar mein nehi hote! Itne saal ho gaye shadi ke, bachhe ho gaye, ab sab thik ho jayga! Par humein keya pata tha ki'and she broke into tears.

Abhijeet- aulad se zyada samaj ki padi thi aplogon ko? Kaise maa-baap hai aap?

ACP- aaj aapki beti ki zindegi mein yeh jo tufan aaya hai, iska aaplog bhi utna hi zimmedar hai, jitna ki woh Anuj!

Hemant- humein maaf kar dijiye sir! Humse dubara aisi galati nehi hogi. Bas humein humari bacchi lauta dijiye!

Abhijeet- himmat rakhiye. Hum apni tarafse puri koshish karenge.

He came near ACP and said:

Abhijeet- sir, Anuj ka phone toh abhi bhi switch off hai!

ACP- is Anujko dhoondna padega Abhijeet! Kahin se bhi!

Vardaan hospital. Freddy and Vivek entered.

Vivek (to the receptionist)- Excuse me.

Receptionist- yes! What can I do for you?

Vivek- dekhiye, humlog CID se hai. Humein yahhan ke accountant, Anuj ke bare mein kuch poochna hai.

Re- Anuj ke bare mein? Kyun sir? Kuch huya keya?

Vivek- haan. Uski beti ka khoon ho gaya. Uski wife aur badi beti Chaya abhitak gayeb hai.

Re- OMG! Par sir, isse humare hospital ka keya lenadena? Waise bhi, Anuj toh do din pahle hi naukri chodke chala gaya!

Freddy- keya? Usne achanak naukri chod di? Magar kyun?

Re- nehi sir, achanak nehi. Usne toh 1 mahine pahle hi bataya tha ki naukri chod dega. Use Pune mein koi better job mil gaya hai.

Vivek- achha! kahan naukri mila use, kuch bataya tha?

Re- nehi sir, is bare mein mujhe kuch nehi pata. Haan, shayed Dr. Sushant bata sakte hai. Anuj sabse zyada unhise baat karta tha hospital mein.

Freddy- yeh Dr. Sushant kaun hai? Zara bulayiye unko.

Re- ji sir, abhi bulati hoon. Woh yahan ke gynecologist hai.

She called for . Dr. Sushant came, who was a tall, fair, bald person. His age was around 40.

Dr. Sushant- yes.

Freddy- dr. saab, aap Anuj ko toh jante hai na?

Sushant- haan, is hospital ka accountant tha woh.

Vivek- aapke sath rista kaisa tha uska?

Sushant- achha hi tha. Hum apas mein dost the.

Vivek- uski family ke bare mein kuch pata hai aapko?

Sushant- kuch khas nehi. Par woh apni family se, matlab apni biwi aur dono bachho se bohot pyar karta hai.

Freddy- aapko pata hai usko nayi naukri kahan mili?

Sushant- ji nehi. Usne mujhe nehi bataya.

Freddy- aapne poocha nehi?

Sushant- dekhiye sir, main Anuj ka secretary toh hoon nehi, jo uski har baat mujhe pata hona zaruri hai? Mujhe aur bhi kaam hai. Please excuse me.

And he left.

Freddy- hmm. Vivek, yeh admi bhi kuch gadbad hai.

Vivek- haan sir, lagta hai ispe bhi nazar rakhni hogi. Ek kaam karte hai sir. Main ispe nazar rakhta hoon, Tabtak aap Anuj ka call record mangwa lo. Usse zarur kuch pata chalega.

Pune:

The white quails stopped in front of a building. ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy stepped down.

Abhijeet- Sir, Anuj ko sabse zyada call jis number se kiya gaya tha, woh mobile kisi Malinee naam ki ladki ka hai. Aur woh is building ke third floor pe rahti hai.

ACP- toh chalo.

They reached the third floor and pressed the door-bell of a flat.

Abhijeet- yehi flat hai sir.

A girl opened the door. Her age was around 25-26 years.

Abhijeet- aap, Malinee hai?

Girl- jee haan, main hi Maleeni hoon. Par aaplog kaun?

ACP- dekhiye humlog CID se hai. Aapse kuch baat karni thi.

Malinee- CID! Andar aayiye.

ACP- aap Anujko janti hai?

Malinee- jee, jarur janti hoon. Par baat keya hai?

Abhijeet- kaise' kaise janti hai aap Anujko?

Malinee- main Anuj ki mangetaar hoon.

Everyone astonished.

ACP- mangetaar!

Malinee- haan, abhi 10din pahle hi humari sagai hui hai! Agle mahine hum shadi karnewale hai. Par ismein hairani ki keya baat hai?

ACP- Hairani ki baat hai madam! Yeh Anuj shadisuda hai!

Malinee- keya? Nehi, yeh nehi ho sakta! Jarur aaplogon ko koi galatfemi hui hai!

Freddy- humein koi galatfemi nehi hui. Zara dekhiye, yehi Anuj hai na?

And he showed a photo of Anuj to her.

Malinee- haan, yehi Anuj hai!

Freddy- iski shadi ho chuki hai. Iski do bachhe bhi the. Uski beti Nisha ka khoon ho gaya. Uski patni aur badi beti Chaya abhitak gayeb hai. Hum usi case ki taykikat kar rahe hai!

Malinee- mujhe yakeen nehi hota! Itna bada dhokha!

She started crying. Just then a middle-aged person came out from another room.

Man- keya huya beta? Ro kyun rahi ho? Aur yeh log kaun hai?

Malinee- papa, papa Anuj ne mujhe dhokha diya. Woh shadisuda hai! Yeh log CID se hai. Inhone hi mujhe sachhai bataya.

Man- CID! Namaste, mera naam Ashutosh hai. Main Malinee ka pita hoon.

ACP- aapki beti ki shadi honewali thi Anuj ke sath?

Ashutosh- jee haan, meri beti ne hi pasand kee thi use. Mujhe bhi achha hi laga. Qualified hai, dikhne mein achha hai, achhi naukri karta hai. Toh main ne is rishte ke liye haan kar diya.

Abhijeet- waise Malinee, kabse janti ho tum Anuj ko?

Malinee- sir, ek saal pahle hum mile the, Facebook par. Tabse humari dosti ho gayi, aur phir pyaar ho gaya usse. Usne kaha tha ki uska ghar-pariwaar mein koi nehi hai. America mein naukri karta hai.

ACP- sab jhooth hai, samjhi? Harroz aise kitne sare internet-fraud ho rahe hai maloom hai? Aur Ashutosh jee, aap ne thikse jankari liye bina beti ki shadi kaise tai kar di?

Ashutosh put his face down.

ACP- woh toh achha huya, ki hum waqt par pahunch gaye. Warna shayed aapki beti ke sath bhi wohi hota jo us Anuj ki pahli biwi, Radhika ke sath huya.

Ashutosh- keya huya sir?

Abhijeet- Radhika aur uski badi beti gayeb hai. Dusri beti ka khoon ho gaya. Uske mata-pita ka kahna hai ki iske piche Anuj ka hi hath hai! Bohot torture karta tha woh Radhika par.

Ashutosh- O My God! Meri bachhi ke sath bhi aisa karnewala tha woh! Chodunga nehi use!

ACP- khair, Anuj abhi kahan hai, kuch pata hai aaplogon ko?

Malinee- nehi sir! Kalse usne mujhe phone nehi kiya. Mujhe nehi pata ki woh kahan hai!

ACP- thik hai. Agar woh yahan aata hai, ya phir uska koi phone aata, humein batana.

Ashutosh- jee.

Malinee- sir, ek minute! Yahan Pune mein Anuj ka ek farmhouse hai. Usne mujhe ek baar ghumane le gaya tha. Shayed woh abhi bhi wohin pe ho?

ACP- ho sakta hai! Address hai tumhare paas?

Malinee- jee, abhi deti hoon!

She wrote the address on a paper and gave it to them.


	4. Chapter 4

A farmhouse. ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy entered.

ACP- koi watchman toh dikh nehi raha hai!

Abhijeet- Darwaje pe tala laga hai sir. Lagta hai todna padega.

ACP- thik hai, tod do!

Everyone took position withtheir guns. Abhijeet broke the door open.

Freddy- yahan toh koi nehi hai sir!

ACP- dhoondo Freddy, ghar ka ek ek kona chan maro. Kuch toh jarur milega.

Everyone started searching. After sometime, Abhijeet called out from storeroom.

Abhijeet- sir!

ACP and Freddy rushed to him.

ACP- keya huya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- yeh dekhiye sir!

There was an uncontious lady tied in a chair.

ACP- O My God! Yeh toh Radhika hai!

Abhijeet- haan sir! Matlab Anuj ne hi Radhika ko yahan kayed karke rakha?

ACP- aur keya! Aur humare samne toh aise natak kar raha tha, jaise use kuch pata hi nehi!

Abhijeet cut the ropes and examined her.

Abhijeet- zinda hai sir! Par behosh hai!

ACP- jald ise hospital le jana padega.

At City Hospital:

ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy were waiting. Doctor came out from ICU.

Doctor- sir aaplog bilkul sahi waqt par le aaye inko. Aur thodi der ho jati toh bachana mushkil ho jata.

ACP- keya, huya keya ise?

Dr- sir, is aurat par kahin dino se bohot torture chal raha tha. Isne bohot dino se thikse khana bhi nehi khaya hoga! Aur buri tarah se maara bhi gaya ise. Is waqt yeh pregnant hai. Aur lagta hai ki 4-5 din se ise pani tak nehi diya gaya.

ACP- Radhika pregnant hai?

Dr - jee haan.

Abhijeet- achha, inko thik hone mein kitna waqt lagaga?

Dr- yeh abhi batana thoda mushkil hai. Par hum apni tarafse puri koshish karenge ki yeh jald se jald thik ho jay.

ACP- ok. Thanks Dr.

The Doctor left.

ACP- Abhijeet, is Anuj ko jabtak phansi ki saza nehi ho jati, mujhe chayan nehi milega!

Abhijeet- Anuj jald hi pakda jayga sir. uska ghar, woh hospital, pune mein uski girlfriend ka ghar aur woh farmhouse, sab jaga pe 24 ghante plain-dressed police nazar rakh rahi hai. Airport, Rail station aur sabhi bus-stand mein bhi khabar kar di. Woh shahar chodke nehi bhag sakta.

ACP- thik hai. Aur Daya kahan hai?

Abhijeet- Daya aaj shamko Jaipur se wapas anewala tha. Shayed abtak aa bhi gaya hoga. Woh mujhe phone karega.

Daya and a girl in bridal dress sat in the drawing-room of Pratap's flat. her face was almost covered with veil. Jagat stood beside them. The doorbell rang.

Jagat- lagta hai Pratap ji aa gaye. Main dekhta hoon.

He left and came back with Pratap.

Pratap- arre, aa gaye tumlog! Par bahu ne itna lamba ghunghat kyun nikala hai? Chehra toh dekhne do thikse.

Daya- arre, chodiye bhaiya! Nayi-naveli dulhan hai, sharma rahi hai. Baad mein dekh lena. Aap keya bata rahe the phone par, humein kahin jana hai?

Pratap- haan, yeh dekho. Tum dono ke honeymoon ka ticket.

Jagat- arre wah! Kahan ke ticket?

Pratap- Simla. Kyun, bahurani ko pasand aaya?

The bride just nodded with a fed smile.

Pratap- Ravi, tu ek munite idhar aana. Kuch baat karni hai.

Daya went to the bedroom with Pratap.

Daya- keya baat hai saab? Achank yeh honeymoon kahan se aa gaya bich mein?

Pratap- arre yaar, is ladki ko yahan se toh le jana hai na! Thakursaab ki haveli mein! Toh use toh kuch samjhana padega ki kahan ja rahe hai!

Daya- par aapne toh kaha tha ki abhi waqt hai humare paas! Phir aaj raat ko hi'

Pratap- kyun bhai? Tujhe problem hai?

Daya- mujhe keya problem ho sakta hai? dekho saab, maine pahle bhi kaha tha, in sab cheezon mein mujhe koi interest nehi hai. Ravi ko agar kisi cheez mein interest hai, toh woh hai paisa! Jaise aapne kaha tha, main is ladki ko yahaan le aaya. Aab iske sath aapko jo karna hai karo, mujhe koi fark nehi padta! Mujhe mere paise mil jay, bus!

Pratap- arre mil jayga! Aaj raat ko boss apne hatho se tujhe tera inam de denge! Bus, khush? Actually, boss aj raat ko hi dulhan se milna chahte hai! Samajha na?

He patted Daya's shoulder and left. Daya was looking a bit worried now.

A car was going through an empty road. Daya and the bride was on back-seat, Pratap was beside the driver.

Pratap- driver, thodi der mein samne ek dhaba aayega. Wahan pe gadi rokhna.

Daya- keya huya bhaiya?

Pratap- kuch nehi, bus chay pine ka maan huya, isliye! Tumlog piyoge?

Daya- haan, waise mujhe bhi pina tha'

Pratap- aur bahurani ko?

Bride- jee, main chay nehi peeti.

Pratap- arre yeh keya baat hui? Peeke toh dekho. Yahaan chay bohot achha banati hai.

She looked at Daya and Daya signaled her to agree. So she said, "jee, thik hai".

Car stopped in front of a Dhaba. Pratap stepped down from the car, and signaled Daya to come with him.

Pratap- ise koi shak toh nehi huya na?

Daya- arre kaisi baatein kar rahe ho saab? Yeh unpad ganwar ladki ko kuch pata hoga toh shak karegi na!

Pratap- thik hai. Yeh lo. Yeh cup tumhare liye hai, aur yeh dusra uske liye. Uski chay mein neend ki goliyan hai.

He gave two plastic- cups of tea to Daya. Just then his mobile rang.

Pratap- boss ka phone hai. Main baat karke aata hoon. Tu tabtak use yeh chay pila dena.

Daya- jee saab.

He came back to the car. The driver was not in the car. Daya gave the cup to the bride and whispered,

Daya- ise peena mat. Neend ki goliyan hai ismein.

Bride-yes sir.

She slowly poured the tea under the seat. Daya also did that. After sometime Pratap and the driver both came back. Pratap looked at the empty cup in the girl's hand and smiled to Daya.

Pratap- Driver, ab jaldi chalo. Humein der ho rahi hai.

Driver- jee saab.

Now, while going through the empty road , Daya looked back once. He saw another car in a distance.

After 15 minutes, Pratap looked back. He saw that the bride was in sleep.

Pratap- so gayi?

Daya- haan.

Pratap- 12ghante tak iska asar hota hai. Ise pata bhi nehi chalega ki keya ho raha hai. Chalo, hum aa gaye. Sambhalke lana isko.

The car was stopped in front of a small, dark house.

Daya- yeh jaga hai?

Pratap- haan. Boss yehin milenge. Andar le aao use.

Daya lifted up the girl and entered in the house.

Pratap- us kamre mein sula do use. Main boss ko bulake lata hoon.

Daya did as instructed. Then he signaled the girl to be careful and not to worry. Then he came out.

Pratap stood in the hall with another man. The new person was a tall, bald person. His face was covered with black mask. Daya noticed a tattoo of Kobra on his left shoulder.

Pratap- yeh rahe humare boss. Aur boss, yeh Ravi hai.

Boss- achha! isike bare mein bata raha tha?

Pratap- jee.

Boss- woh ladki kahan hai?

Pratap- andar, us kamre mein.

Boss- thik hai. Main abhi aaya.

He went to that room. The girl lied unconscious on the bed. He bent down and removed the veil to see her face, and shocked.

Boss- yeh toh woh ladki nehi hai, jiski photo jagat ne bheja tha! Toh phir kaun hai yeh!

He went to door and called out, "Pratap! Idhar aao!"

Suddenly he felt a hard thing touched his back. He turned and shocked to see a revolver pointed to him. He heard a cool female voice, "bhagne ki koshish bilkul mat karna. Warna goli sidha khopdi mein jakar lagegi."

Pratap rushed in the room, saying "keya huya boss"? but he stopped in front of the door. At a sight, he understood that there was some danger. He tried to escape but it was too late. He was caught by the iron-man of CID, who was just behind him.

At that moment, the matter of danger was out of the mind of the lady-officer, as both of the criminals were on gun-point. The boss took the chance. Suddenly he snatched the revolver from her hand, pointed it to her and shouted,

Boss- koi mere paas nehi aayega! Goli mar dunga main, agar mujhe rokhne ki koshish kee toh'

Before he could complete the sentence, a sound of firing was heard and he dropped the gun with a scream of pain.

ACP, Abhijeet, Freddy and Kajal entered.

ACP- tumhara khel ab khatam ho chuka hai Dr. Sushant! Yahaan se bhagne ki koshish karna bekar hai, kyun ki yeh ghar charo tarafse police ne gher rakhi hai. Aur tumhara jo private clinic hai, wahan pe humne raid kee hai, jahanse humein tumhare khilaf sare sabut mil gaye.

Sushant- matlab, mere sath dhokha huya? Is jagat ne humare sath'

Abhijeet- Jagat toh khud pakda gaya tha sabse pahle. Aur usike sahare hum tumtak pohunch gaye.

Sushant- aur yeh dono'!

ACP- yeh hai Senior Inspector Daya. aur yeh Inspector Anila, from CID Jaipur.

Pratap- aur tum? Tum toh us din Jagat ke sath ladki ka chacha banke aaye the na?

Abhijeet- yeh ACP Pradyuman, CID. Asli Champa aur uske gharwaalo ko toh humne pahle hi sari sachhai bata diya. Aur Jaipur se Anila aa gayi Daya ke sath, dulhan bankar. ( he gave a naughty smile to Daya. Daya was embarrassed).Ab tumlog aapna gunah yehin qabul karoge ya bureau chalkar?

Sushant- main kahin nehi janewala! Tumlog mera kuch nehi bigad sakte! Main abhi apne lawyer ko phone karta hoon.

Daya- achha! itni bhi keya jaldi hai? Humari toh baat khatam bhi nehi hui abhitak!

And gave him the tight slap.

:

CID Bureau. , Pratap and three other people, including a nurse were present. They were the staff of 's private clinic.

Sushant- haan, main hi hoon is human trafficking racket ka leader. Pichle 3 saal se hoon is line mein. Ajtak 20 jawan ladkiyan aur 4 choti bachhi ko dusre state mein becha hai. Kabhi pakda nehi gaya! Par isbar' Anuj ki baat manna hi meri sabse badi galati thi.

Daya- Kaunsi baat?

Sushant- Anuj ne hi apni dono betiyon ko mere paas bech diya tha. Main ne use Rs. 20,000 diya. Uski badi beti ko ek curpet industry mein bechnewala tha main. Aur woh dusri beti toh bohot choti thi, sundar bhi thi. Socha tha use kisi achhe ghar mein bech denge. Bohot log hote hai aise, jinke paas paise bohot hai, par ek aulad ke liye tadapte rahte hai! Legal adoption mein kahin tarah ki problems hota hai. Isiliye yeh log dusre tarike se bachhe pane ki koshish karte hai. Aise kisi ghar mein agar bech deta, toh 2-3lacks toh mil hi jate!

Abhijeet- toh phir maara kyun use?

Sushant- use marne ka koi irada nehi tha. Bachhi bohot ro rahi thi, isiliye Gauri se, matlab is nurse se kaha tha ise thodi neend ki goliyan dene ke liye. Yeh bewaquf ladki, use bhi wohi dose pila diya jo jawan ladkiyonko diya jata hai, jisse woh 12 ghante tak behosh rahti hai! Bas, 2-3ghante mein maut ho gayi bichari ki!

Abhijeet- laash ko us bus mein kyun choda tha?

Sushant- socha tha ki kisi jungle mein phek du. Par aaplog toh kisi bhi tarah laash dhoond hi lete ho! Isiliye bus mein chodne ka plan banaya. Socha tha, ki us bus mein itne sare log honge, koi pahchan nehi payga ki bag kisne chodke gaya! Aur aaplogon ko kuch pata nehi chalega.

ACP- is Anuj ke liye toh phansi ki saza bhi kam hai! Par usne aisa kiya hi kyun?

Pratap- ismein chaunknewali keya baat hai ACP saab? Humne ajtak jitni ladkiyon ki zindegi barbaad kee hai, unmeinse 10-12 ladkiyon ko toh unke gharwalo ne hi bech diya. West Bengal mein, Bihar mein, UP mein aise bohot garib log hain, jo kisi bhi kimat par apne sar se beti ka bojh hathana chahta hai. Ghar mein agar 3-4 ladkiyan ho toh kisi 1 ko toh zarur bech dete hain. Ek baar, mujhe yaad hai,W.B ka ek district hai, 24pargana, wahan ki ek ladki, keya naam tha uska, Rani shayed, uske gharwalo ne sirf 6hazar rupay mein use bech diya tha. Kyun ki uske bade bhai ka exam ki fee bharni thi, aur uski shadi karwane ke liye unke paas paise nehi the.

ACP- aur Sushant? Tum to ek doctor ho na? ek doctor hoke aisa ghinona kaam? Tumhe keya zarurat thi yeh sab karne ki?

Sushant- mere sar pe jald aamir banneka bhut sawar tha sir. Yeh kaam karke 3saal mein main ne jo paise kamaye hai, puri zindegi agar imandari se doctori karta, toh shayed nehi kaama pata.

ACP- ab jail mein baithke paise ginte rahna, agar phansi nehi huyi toh! Le jao inko.

Sachin and Vivek took them away

Kajal- sir, humein Chaya mil gayi hai. Us clinic mein hi use chupake rakha gaya tha. Uske alawa aur bhi 3 ladkiyan mili hain wahanse. Unka umar kareeb 17-18 saal hi hoga.

ACP- unki sari details pata karo aur unko apne apne ghar bhejne ka bandobast karo.

Kajal- yes sir. Par sir, agar unke gharwale unko wapas ghar le janese mana kar diya toh?

Abhijeet- toh Government ki tarafse koi home ka arrangement kiya jayga. Pahle pata toh karo unke bare mein. Aur Chaya kaisi hai?

Kajal- bohot dari huyi hai sir. Kuch bol bhi nehi paa rahi hai. Use jald uski maa ke paas bhejna padega.

Freddy- sir, abhi abhi hospital se phone aaya tha ki Radhika ko hosh aa gaya. Par abhi bhi bohot weak hai. Uske mummy-papa ko bhej dete hai uske paas.

ACP- nehi Freddy. Pahle hum jakar milenge usse. Aur usse pahle is Anuj ko pakadna jaruri hai.

Just then the phone of ACP's cabin rang.

ACP- hello. Haan, ACP pradyuman. Achha! thik hai. Buruau mein lekar aayiye.

He dropped the phone.

Abhijeet- keya huya sir?

ACP- Anuj pakda gaya. Malinee se milne aaya tha, tabhi police ne use arrest kar liya.

Anuj was brought to bureau. After spending some time with Daya and Abhijeet in interrogation room, he was ready to confess his guilt.

Anuj- haan, yeh sab sach hai. Main ne hi Chaya aur Nisha ko ke paas bech diya. Aur main ne hi Radhika ko us farmhouse mein bandhke rakha tha. Socha tha ki is farmhouse aas-paas 10km tak koi nehi rahta. Chillane par bhi koi uski madat karne nehi aayega. Aur wahan pe na khane ke liye kuch tha, na hi pine ka pani. 2-4 din mein maut ho jaygi uski.

ACP- magar kyun?

Anuj- us aurat ko zinda rakhneka keya fayda, jo apne pati ka bansh chanale ke liye ek beta na de sake! Pahle do bar ladki ka janam de chuki thi, teesri baar jab mujhe pata chala ki woh maa bannewali hai, main ne koi risk nehi liya. Dr. Sushant se kahke, sex determination test karwaya anewale bachhe ka. Is bar bhi ladki! Samjhaya tha use, ki abortion karwa le! Nehi mani! Agar man jati, toh main Sushant ko kahta ki O.T mein hi kisi tarah uska khoon karne ke liye. Kisiko kuch pata bhi nehi chalta. Par nehi! Pahle toh socha tha ki zahar pilake mar du use! Phir socha, jis tarah main ne 7saalon se ek bete ke liye tadap raha hoon, use bhi usi tarah tadpa tadpa kar maaroo! Jabhi main use ya uski betiyon ko dekhta tha, gussa aa jata tha mujhe.

Radhika ko thikane lagane ke baad, main un do ladkiyon ka bojh apne sarse hathana chahta tha. Isiliye Sushant ke paas bech diya dono ko. Aur Malinee ke sath mera affair pichle 1 saal se chal raha tha. Socha tha, ki yeh mamla nipat jay, phir main Puna chala jaunga. Malinee se shadi karke, wahin settle ho jaunga. Ek nayi zindegi ka shuruwaat karunga. Par us bewaquf Sushant ki wajese mera sara plan barbaad ho gaya! Keya zarurat thi Nisha ki laash ko us bus mein chodne ki! Koi dusri jaga nehi mili thi use!

ACP- jee chahta ki abhi isi waqt tumko goli maar du! Tum jaise logon ke liye toh phansi ki saza bhi kam hai! Aur maut ke baad, agar narak mein bhi thoda jaga mil jay na, toh shukar guzaro uparwale ki!

Anuj put his face down.

City Hospital:

Radhika's health condition was much better now. She sat on the bed and CID team stood around her.

Radhika- humari arranged marriage thi sir. Shadi ke baad, kuch dino tak toh sab thik tha. Par jabse Chaya humari zindegi mein aayi, pata nehi Anuj kyun itna badal gaya! Aur Nisha ke aane ke baad toh' humesha mujh par unguli uthata tha ki main monhus hoon, main bete ka janam nehi de payi! Hafte mein 4-5 din raat ko ghar nehi aata tha. Har dusre din sarab pike ghar aake maar-pit karta tha. Yahantak ki, Chaya ko bhi nehi chodta!

Jab use pata chala ki main teesri bar maa bannewali hoon, usne mujhe ke private clinic mein le gaya check-up ke liye. Main ne pucha usse, ki mera ilaj toh humesha Dr. Sonia karti hai! Toh phir is bar Sushant kyun? Aur hospital ke private clinic mein kyun le aaya? Par usne kuch nehi bataya. Kuch test karne ke baad Dr. Sushant ne mujhe rest karneko kaha. Aur Anuj ko apne cabin mein bulaya. Par main un dono ki baatein sun li. Dr. ne bataya ki main is bar bhi ladki ka janam denewali hoon. Aur Anuj yeh bachha abort karwana chahta hai. Main bohot darr gayi aur wahanse bhag gayi. Par mere bachhe ghar pe the, isliye mujhe ghar wapas aana hi pada. Socha tha ki un donoko lekar kahin chali jaoon. Par usse pahle hi Anuj aa gaya. Mujhe zabardasti farmhouse le gaya. Aur phir mujhe wahin bandhke chala gaya. Uske baad keya huya, mujhe nehi pata!

Daya- tum uske sath itne din kyun rah rahi thi? Pahle hi Divorce karna chahiye tha!

Radhika- divorce karke, main kahan jati sir? Is duniya mein ek aurat ke liye akele rahna, woh bhi do bachho ke sath, bohot mushkil hai. Zyada qualification bhi nehi hai mera. Kaise chalati main apna ghar? Apne bachhon ka parvarish kaise kar pati? Phir bhi, main ne kahin bar divorce ke bare mein socha. Mummy- Papa se bhi kaha. Par unhone mujhe kabhi samjhake, kabhi daantke, usike ke sath rahne mein majboor kiya! Par unka bhi keya dosh! Apni ijjat ki parwa hai na unko! Jab pati-patni ka rishta toot jata hai, dosh chahe jiska bhi ho, samaj toh us aurat aur uske pariwaar par hi ungli uthata hai. Aisa kaise hone dete woh? Beti ki zindegi se zyada kimti toh samaj mein apni ijjat hi hai na!

Abhijeet- Radhika, tumko ek baat batani thi. Woh Nisha'

Radhika- janti hoon sir. Doctor ne bataya. Nisha ko kho chuki hoon main! Meri Chaya kahan hai sir? Keya Anuj ne use bhi'

Abhijeet- nehi! Chaya sahi salamat hai. Humare paas hai. Kajal!

Kajal went out and came back with a little girl. She was looking very scared but when she saw Radhika,

Chaya- Mumma!

She rushed, hugged her mother tightly and started weeping! Radhika also hugged her, kissed her forehead, but still she was calm. There were no tears in her eyes.

ACP- Radhika beta!

Radhika- jee sir!

ACP- ab kahan jaogi tum?

Radhika- pata nehi sir! Bas itna pata hai ki, Goa nehi janewali!

ACP signaled Vivek to open the door. Vivek did that.

ACP- par koi tumhe lene aaya hai. Dekho!

Radhika looked and shocked to see her parents. She tried to say something, but failed.

Kamla- ghar chal beta! Hum tujhe lene aaye hain!

Radhika tried to say "no" but her voice was chocked.

Hemant- beta, keya apne mummy-papa ko ek aur mauka nehi degi apni galati sudharne ki?

Kamla- humein maaf kar de beta! Hum wakei nehi samajh paye the ki tujhpe keya beet rahi thi! Hum apni Nisha ko toh kho chuke hai, par tujhe aur Chaya ko khona nehi chahte! Ghar wapas aaja beta,please!

Now Radhika could not control herself. She hugged her mother and burst into tears. CID team smiled to see that.

Hemant- aaplogon ka bohot botoh dhanyabad sir! Aapki wajese aaj humein humari beti wapas mil gayi.

ACP- arre ismein dhanyabaad kaisa! Yeh toh humara farz tha. Par dekhiye, samaj ke prati aaplogon ka kuch farz hai! Jabtak samaj mein beti ko aulad nehi, bojh mana jayga, tabtak ladkiyon ke prati yeh attyachar bandh nehi hoga. Ek Anuj ya ek Sushant ke pakde jane se zyada kuch badalnewala nehi hai. Isiliye, sabse yehi anurodh hai, ki beti ka mol samjhiye. Ladkiyan bhi is desh ke liye, is samaj ke liye, utni hi zaruri hai, jitni ki ladke. Jab humara samaj ladkiyon ke prati ho rahe in sari jurm se aazad hoga, tabhi hum garv se kah payenge ki hum ek aazad desh ke nagrik hain!

A/N- Reviews are welcome!


End file.
